1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, it relates to a connector with adjustable thickness for connecting at least one signal line with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices or computer systems use signal lines to connect each other. Because the different standards between various transmission devices, it is required to design different connectors to satisfy the connection requirements between different transmission devices.
For example, most telephone lines use RJ series plugs to connect to a transmission device. The RJ-11plug, which is widely used on telephones and fax machines, has a thickness about 11.2 mm, and has a bias clip for connection with a connector. However, the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card being used on a common notebook has a thickness below 8 mm, and the thickness of a thinner PCMCIA card is merely 3.5 mm. Because their thicknesses are different, it is required to design an additional connector to connect the RJ series plug with the PCMCIA card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,404 to Aldous disclosed a method to connect the RJ series plug to the PCMCIA card. The basic concept of Aldous is to add a connector on the PCMCIA card so that the RJ series plug can plug into the PCMCIA card along a direction perpendicular to the principal surface of the PCMCIA card. However, the disadvantage of Aldous is that the electric contact exposes to the surrounding environment. Thus, a user may contact with the electric contacts and get an electric shock, and the contacts may be inadvertently shorted together. Furthermore, the structure disclosed in Aldous reference is particularly prone to breakage, and the plug will easily be loosened due to the inherently weak structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,332 to Glad disclosed another connection method, which plug the RJ series plug into an end of the PCMCIA card along a direction parallel to the principal surface of the PCMCIA card. Although this connection method improved the disadvantages in the Aldous reference, however, it did not solve the problem that the thickness of the RJ series plug is larger than that of the PCMCIA card. So, when building the PCMCIA card into an electronic device that has a smaller size, like a notebook, its large thickness will become a disadvantage. For example, as for the thickness of a common notebook, two PCMCIA slot can be provided in parallel on the sidewall of the notebook. However, when implementing the design according to the Glad reference, if the PCMCIA card is built in or inserted into the notebook, because the thickness of the RJ series plug is larger then that of the PCMCIA card, only one slot can be provided on the side wall of the notebook. This results in the waste of space in the notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,957 to Betker disclosed another connector, which is in a shape of a platform with a hold-down pivotally mounted on the platform. When the connector is in a extended position, the hold-down is perpendicular to the platform to hold the RJ series plug on the platform, and when the connector is in a stored position, the hold-down is parallel to the platform so that it is easy to push the platform and the hold-down together into the housing of the PCMCIA card. The advantage of this design is that the thickness of the connector is thinner, so when the PCMCIA card is built in an electronic device that has a smaller size, the space will not wasted as the Glad reference. However, the connection between the platform and the hold-down is too weak, which is particularly prone to breakage and damage, and the plug will loose easily.
In view of the above disadvantages, it is an object of the invention to provide an connector which mechanical strength is stronger, so that it is not prone to breakage, and the plug it holds will not loose easily.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connector for a circuit board which occupies fewer space.
To achieve the above objects, the connector of the invention includes a base, a cover and at least one adjustable means. The cover is provided above the base, and the adjustable means is connected to the base and the cover. By adjusting the adjustable means, the cover is able to move from a preparation position that the distance between the cover and the base is smaller, to an operation position that the distance between the cover and the base is larger.
According to the connector of the invention, the strength of its structure is stronger, so it will not be damaged easily when bearing external forces, and the plug held in the connector will not loose easily.
According to the connector of the invention, when the cover is at the preparation position, the total thickness of the connector is thinner, so the required space is smaller.